There is a need for a fishing rod holder that is flexible and easy to attach and detach from more secure structures that contain a pole or other structural member.
There has been a long-term need for fishing rod holders. Fishing is a pastime that can result in a long period of time between nibbles on a line from a fish. This is true in such diverse places as, for example, in chairs on a beach, dock or shoreline; in boats; and in an ice-fishing house. Often times the person would rather do other things than hold a fishing rods. This is particularly true in camping or fish-house settings.
Fishing rod holders have been around for a long time. Early holders were branches of wood that could support a fishing rod. Eventually sturdier fishing rod holders were developed that held their position even while a fish bit the hook and began swimming away. Many fishing rod holders comprise one or more tubes that are fix-mounted to surfaces with screws and held at an angle from horizontal that is typically about 45 degrees. Others are detachable and mounded with attaching devices such as, for example, set-screws. These devices require tools to attach and detach from a support. Both are time consuming to install, and have limited range of motion to accommodate the positions of various firmly positioned structures.
Some fishing rod holders have been developed that do not require tools to attach or detach from support members. However, these fishing rod holders lack flexibility in adjusting the orientation of the holder to the supporting member to achieve an optimum position. People who fish frequently desire convenience, speed and flexibility.
There still is a need for a fishing rod holder that is flexible and easy to attach and detach from more secure structures that contain a pole.